


YOUR VOICE,MY ACE

by MAKOCHU



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAKOCHU/pseuds/MAKOCHU
Summary: 番外一则。





	YOUR VOICE,MY ACE

**Author's Note:**

> 番外一则。

番外 

BY 初椿夏谧

 

Spring Dream 

“嗯、嗯、哈啊——”  
急切短促的呻吟不间断的从口中逸出，却被闷在什么地方无法全然明晰，并且被有节奏的冲撞弄得断断续续，却还在持续。  
似乎喘不过气。  
是脸部朝下的姿势。  
面部紧挨着某种织布，因为触感柔软，来回磨蹭有了些热度，口鼻陷在那种柔软里，鼻息不时被闷住，却情动不已。  
偶尔不自主得抬头大口呼吸，逸出清晰呻吟，全是身后往后拉扯的力量。  
腹部悬空，感受到欲望的重量和随着身后冲撞有节奏得晃动，却无法触碰，仿佛被人在背后绞着手腕，身下积聚着熟悉的焦躁感和热量。  
腰一阵阵得发软，往下坠，却被宽大的手掌紧握住，耸动，抽插……  
是背后位的姿势。  
在混沌的思维和暧昧的感受中，明确了这一想法。  
跪趴着，被抽插着。  
被束缚着也舒服。  
失真般得感受不到其他感受。  
疼痛也无。  
并且一想到是被谁这么对待着，忍不住就是一阵颤粟。  
应该是看不到的。  
但他就是知道，身后的人，是什么样子。  
他自己是什么样子。  
自己全裸着跪趴在对方身前，身后的人半裸着上身，真空的西服，胸前大敞，挺立的乳尖，汗水淋漓。  
性感的无可比拟。  
身后的人的欲望在自己体内，自己的欲望越积越沉。  
想求释放却也不想。  
无止尽的耸动。  
粘腻的后背，忽然对方的手指抚上，以稍重的力道从上到下抚摩直到尾椎骨。  
连接的部位又热又紧。  
这一抚摩使得全身都为之颤粟，一声呻吟无法抑止。  
他的耳边忽然传来情动喘息，以及日思夜想的一句低沉声音：  
“——想射吗？”

 

随着这句，巨大情潮涌来，他终于——

从一个梦里醒了。

七濑遥睁开眼睛，趴着的姿势很快就让他明白，某个地方跟梦里一样，精神得可以。然而也瞬间蒙上初春清晨的惆怅。

只是个梦而已。

但梦里身后人的样子，他却连汗水淌过哪里都记得清晰。

一声叹息，转到春意盎然的日光里。

距离梦想成真，还有N天。


End file.
